1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to packers of the type adapted to be set in a well bore casing by fluid pressure and to be released therefrom by a releasing tool insertable within the packer and operated entirely by an increase in tubing pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid pressure set well packers are well known, including, as examples, those shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,796 to Myers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,769 to DeRochemont and that disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 907,121, filed May 18, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,827, entitled "Fluid Pressure Set And Released Well Packer Apparatus," in the name of Talmadge L. Crowe, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
A release tool for fluid pressure actuated packers constructed in accordance with the disclosure of the aforementioned Crowe, requires the release of an actuating mandrel of the release tool through the application thereto of wireline applied, jarring forces after the release tool is set in the packer. A premature shifting of the actuating mandrel of the release tool may occasionally be accomplished if the tool struck any abutment within the tubing string while being run into the tubing by a wireline tool. The fact that the releasing tool may be prematurely actuated would not be apparent until the running in operation is completed and the attempt is thereafter made to actuate the tool to effect the fluid pressure release of the packer. This will necessarily involve the loss of considerable time and effort to pull the tubing with the prematurely released tool, re-set the release tool and then re-run the tubing and release tool down to the packer.